


“Our Mutual Destruction”

by AnimeBean, Sorry_did_you_say_something



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kawanishi and Hayato are the meme team, M/M, Tsutomu is baby, Ushijima and Tendou are childhood friends, Ushiten centric, how do you tag?, maybe people die, maybe they dont, no seriously, semi is a worried mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBean/pseuds/AnimeBean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_did_you_say_something/pseuds/Sorry_did_you_say_something
Summary: It happened all at once, The country was put into a apocalyptic type of state, America turned their back and killed hundreds. No. Thousands of people. God why did they trust them.When the world is turned upside down after a bomb hits Japan (courtesy of America) People survive, somewhat, but when some people start to gain superhuman power's everything is utter chaos. People who gained these powers fought for power, while other's coward and hid.The aftermath left Japan in ruins, Only a handful of humanity is left. They work hard to survive and fend off the last of humanity trying to kill them, their friends, family, and each other.Ushijima and Tendou find themselves stuck alone and scared with their volleyball team, each of them physically unchanged but mentally they each know. They have Power flowing through their veins now. This is how the work to get Japan back to how it was before, while also trying to stay alive.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Shirabu Kenjirou, Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	“Our Mutual Destruction”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some info on each of the team’s age and power’s!
> 
> Ushijima ~ Super strength (age: 20)
> 
> Tendou ~ Manipulation of objects (age: 19)
> 
> Semi ~ Telepathy (reading minds) (age: 19)
> 
> Ohira ~ Communicate with animals (age: 18)
> 
> Soekawa ~ Power boosting (age: 18.5)
> 
> Sagae ~ Water manipulation (age: 19)
> 
> Yunohama ~ Smoke manipulation (age: 20)
> 
> Goshiki ~ Emotional manipulation (age: 17)
> 
> Shibaru ~ Earth Manipulation (age: 20)
> 
> Kawanishi ~ Fire Manipulation(age: 21)
> 
> Akakura ~ Conjure up miniature storms (age: 20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has shown so much love on all the other fanfic's i have!! this one is a special one to me because i've always wanted to create a fanfic with someone else and finally i am doing it!! 
> 
> Me and my Husbando Jay wrote this together, My writing is TENDOU's POV while Jay's is USHIJIMA's POV! you can probably tell in the writing 
> 
> This Au was ALL Jay's idea, we worked together to find out which character's have what power's etc etc, We really hope you all enjoy this Fanfic and without a further Ado~
> 
> Lets get it on~!!!

**Tendou’s POV**

The red head never really seemed like the brightest person when you first got to know him, he was energetic and messed around alot. But often, if you knew him better, you’d find out that he indeed was a very smart and caring friend.

Tendou never even thought that something could happen as if it was straight out of an Anime, or Manga, or even Comic book. Tendou never thought the world could crumble to nothing like he saw before his eyes. At first he looked at his mother with confusion written all over his face when they heard the sirens of a bomb, but when it finally hit them it was already too late.

Satori woke up with a startle as he ran a hand down his sweaty face, _Practice never made me sweat like this._ The redhead thought to himself as he got up on shaky legs. 

Making his way over sleeping bodies and stretched out limbs, Satori sat down near the door of the building the group had claimed for safety. Miyagi in general did not get hit as bad as tokyo or the other big cities did, but it was still bad.

Ruby hues looked over his shoulder back at the group. Tendou considered himself lucky seeing as he found his teammates alive and well. (as well as they can be at least)

Glancing back out the door into the dark sky, Satori took a deep breath through his nose and let it out heavy and quiet. The action let out the tenseness in his muscles as he relaxed in his place. The bomb hit hard, his friends' houses were destroyed along with his own. His family and many others were killed in the place they grew up in. The group was just lucky they found a stable building to provide shelter. 

Hugging his knees close to his chest Tendou leaned against the door frame and slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

~~~~~~ **Dream** ~~~~~~ 

_Tendou shuffled down the broken street with the weight of his bag feeling more heavy than it was or needed to be. The red head kept his eyes open, flicking his wrist to make use of the power he’d gained. Watching as rubble moved seemingly by itself only to reveal nothing helpful._

_A small groan caught his attention as his head swiveled towards the noise as he quickly moved over to where he had seemingly heard it._

_“Hello?” Tendou looked around as he called out, trying to spot any movement or any indication that there was someone there or alive._

_Scanning around after a while of nothing in return Satori smiled sadly and turned around. ‘Just a trick of the mind’ Tendou thought bitterly before a small voice broke the silence suffocating the atmosphere around that one area._

_“T-Tendou-san? W-as that- was that you?”_

_If you could say Tendou almost broke his neck as he turned around then you’d be right, but he ignored the sudden ache that died out in favor of looking around._

_Spotting a head of dark hair Satori ran over with hope filling his chest._

_“Tsutomu!”_

_“Tendou-san!! You're alright!”_

_Satori helped his old Kouhai out of the rubble that was most likely his home before checking him over and pulling him into a tight hug._

_The two shared the moment before footsteps had entered the red heads ears, turning to the sound he was met with not only Semi and Shirabu bickering but Ushijima leading the three._

~~~~~~ **Dream** ~~~~~~ 

Tendou awoke to soft voices and a comforting hand on his head, blinking against the light fluttering in from the broken dusty windows Satori smiled softly. 

“Good morning”

“Morning Waka-kun~” 

Sitting up and stretching his arms Satori glanced around to see that he had been placed back in his makeshift bed, A smile formed on his face at the thought that someone had woken up just to put him back in their little pile.

Satori stretched out his arms with a long yawn before suddenly getting hit with a pillow. 

“What was that for Kenjirou!?”

“You slept in!! It was your turn to make something for breakfast, Now Semi’s stuck doing it”

“No need to hit me though!” Satori whined before getting into a small pillow fight against Shirabu, who dragged Goshiki and Reon into it. The four only stopped when Reon accidentally hit Ushijima by dropping his pillow just as Shirabu hit it.

“I don't understand how you all have this much energy in the morning” Semi deadpanned from the makeshift kitchen where he was serving Kawanishi a plate of rice and miso soup.

A grin formed as Goshiki hurried over for his own serving of breakfast, “well, i guess we’re just more weird than you thought SemiSemi!”

“Im not weird!!”

“Sure your not Kenjirou~”

The tease only earned a pillow to the face from Shirabu and a fit of laughter from Goshiki. 

“Come over here and get your breakfast”

At the order Tendou went over to grab his small plate of food and went back to his bed, Looking over to see that Wakatoshi hadn’t had anything or any sign of eating. 

“He already ate if that's what you're staring at him for” Hayato grinned from his place before turning back to his conversation with Akakura.

  
  


**Ushijimas POV**

It had happened much too quick for Ushijima to comprehend. The bomb was there the buildings collapsed, and then it was gone. He had unintentionally ran into his volleyball team while checking for any other survivors, and after they had found shelter they had immediately gotten their normal energy back.

Ushijima wouldn’t say he was scared, but he was definitely worried. He was used to the old pattern he had; wake up, get dressed, eat, go to school, after school volleyball, come home. He didn’t know how he was expected to handle this new development; But he would certainly try.

This particular morning he had woken up a bit early to see his childhood friend sleeping against the door frame, he can only assume Tendou had woken up and fallen back asleep here. 

The tall man picked his friend up, placing him on his makeshift bed gently. For some reason, that had seemed much easier than it was before. Sure, he had always been able to pick Tendou up thanks to all of his volleyball training but it always took quite a bit of effort thanks to the mans tall and lithe frame.

He woke Tendou about an hour later; he woke him up late of course, which made the boy get chewed out by Shirabu immediately; Ushijima didn’t bring up his friends nighttime walk; he didn’t know if it was something Tendou wanted shared. 

“You slept in!! It was your turn to make something for breakfast, Now Semi’s stuck doing it”

Ushijima, apparently unwisely, decided to tune out after that because only a few seconds later he got hit by a flying pillow. 

“Hey” he mumbled quietly, but he went unheard as they were all still fighting playfully. 

Ushijima got lost in thought after that, thinking about the dream he’d had. 

**Flashback**

Ushijima had woken up under a mountain of cement and bricks, he tensed his body to attempt to push it off and was shocked when it flew off of him he had barely touched it with his whole palm and gave it a small push. The man didn’t dwell on it and instead immediately got up. 

After walking for a while Ushijima heard a near silent groan of what he could only assume was pain. When he turned the direction he saw Shirabu. His house was only half caved in; he was on the safe side, so why did he pass out?

Ushijima quickly went over and helped his friend up.

“What happened? Why is my house destroyed?” Shirabu asked immediately after his brain had cleared enough to talk.

“I don’t know, I woke up and everything was destroyed, your house looks to be one of the better kept ones” Wakatoshi felt bad for not being able to give a better answer.

“Are our friends okay? What about my parents?” Ushijima stilled at that question. 

“I only saw you… your parents might be buried Shirabu.”

The boys eyes watered as he looked up at Ushijima. “Could we check? Please?” 

“Even if they were alive… we wouldn’t be able to help them, we’re only human” He knew it sounded cold but how else could he respond to that.

The boy nodded “you’re right I guess seeing them would probably scar me for life wouldnt it” to that, Ushijima nodded.

The two decided to stick together continuing on and eventually finding Semi who was already up. The third man joined them and they kept going, running into Tendou and Tsutomu.

**Flashback**

Ushijima stood from his spot looking over his teammates. None of them had argued when Ushijima had said he didn’t think it was a good idea to look for their families. That almost concerned him.

Most of his dream was true to what actually happened he HAD found and met up with the four others but he hadn’t had an easy time getting out of that rubble; he’d had to worm his way out and with his broad shoulders that was extremely difficult. Everything else was accurate and that scared him more than his team not arguing against him saying looking for their families was a bad idea.

**Tendou’s POV**

Satori watched as everyone talked, ate, or- in Ushijima's case- Watched quietly. Satori focused more on eating while letting thoughts run through his head. 

It’s already been 2 weeks since they settled in the building, gotten a routine working, and calmed down from the adrenaline of everything that happened. The one thing that startled Satori though was that he didn't really _feel_ much, he felt- what's the word? Empty? No Satori felt more… Calmer than everyone else.

But there were times where Satori blanked out and _did_ feel numb, he wouldn't move or speak, he just stood or sat there with an empty look on his face as memories rushed at him until he snapped out of it.

That's what scared Satori most, those- episodes he got.

“Tendou, Did you even hear what i said?”

Semi was talking to him while snapping his fingers in the redhead's face, who smiled brightly and shrugged.

“Spaced out, what were you saying?”

“Geez, pay attention idiot, I was saying that you’re taking one of my days to make up for today”

“Deal”

There was a feeling at the back of his head that he was being watched, Satori glanced around only to see that everyone was speaking to someone else or sitting around to relax.

_What's up with me today, is it that i'm paranoid?_ Tendou rubbed the back of his neck and finished up his breakfast before setting the plates in the pile they made and humming his usual tune. Just as he found the manga he had saved from the ruins of his house Reon decided to speak up.

“We should go and see if there’s anyone out there still, even if its just ruins im sure _some_ of japan is in tact” 

“That sounds logical but dangerous” came Semi’s reply

“I mean, its worth a shot!” Came Goshiki’s everlasting hope, god Satori didn't want him to lose that hope but they’re talking about the real world that's currently in shambles and still falling.

Tendou heaved a sigh and looked down at his book for what felt like hours.

_Is there really any point to looking for people? Either we risk getting killed or injured, or we just find bodies and blood in crumbling buildings and homes._

Reality was harsh and Satori knew it more than anyone, It hurt to be the one to have to crush everyone's hope when he was usually the one encouraging it. But it was either they risk their lives for nothing or they stay on the safe side.

Before he could open his mouth Semi got up and ushered everyone to do the same with no complaints.

“Woah woah wait”

With his sudden burst all attention was dragged off Semi and was directed to Satori. The red head felt his gut drop as he tried to think over the next words he would say, he was getting nervous with everyone's stare. _They’ll judge you. You're going to be left behind. Idiot. Don't speak, Apologize._ The thoughts in his head made him squeeze his eyes shut and wave a hand. 

“Nevermind, Sorry sorry!” Satori forced on a smile and stood up gathering his own things seeing as they were heading out.

°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°

  
  


Satori stayed more towards the back of the group, his eyes looking around at all the different crumbled up or barely standing buildings. Jolting at the sudden hand on his shoulder Satori looked over to lock eyes with Ushijima.

“Whats up Waka-kun? Something wrong?” _why did he slap my shoulder jesus that hurt-_

“Ah, well. Is everything alright? You seem off.” Ushijima’s words of worry caught him off guard, had he really been _that_ off?

Pushing a smile onto his face Satori nodded patting Ushijima’s shoulder softly “Of course Waka-kun! I'm alright!”

After a few hesitant looks Ushijima seemed to drop it and continue on with the rest of the team.

Satori hated to lie, he hated liars, but he wasn’t going to worry his friends for some dumb thoughts he was having. Screw that, he wasn’t adding pressure onto the others. Taking a deep breath Satori looked to the sky and watched as barely there clouds slowly rolled across the sky.

Taking his time Satori slowed his pace from the others and smiled, maybe he could mess with them. Focusing right on Shirabu’s bag on his back, Satori slowly lifted his hand and watched as the bag followed as it rose into the air. Goshiki, who had been next to Shirabu, glanced at the item moving in the air and jumped back with a loud yelp as he stared with wide eyes at Shirabu. Unfortunately Goshiki bumped into Reon who fell onto Kawanishi.

Satori held in his laugh as he quickly dropped Shirabu’s bag and watched as chaos unfolded.

“S-Sh-shirabu!! Y-y-y-your bag was- was f-f-floating!!!” Goshiki shouted, earning a confused look from the mentioned male as he looked at his bag.

“What? No it isn’t dumbass, how would it float.” the brunette deadpanned.

At this point Satori did it yet again, watching as Shirabu’s own eyes widened as he threw off the bag with a loud yell. Everyone stared at it floating there before yet again Satori dropped the poor thing onto the cement street. Satori bit his lip to hold in the laugh bubbling in his stomach.

  
  


**Ushijimas POV**

“That’s…. not normal” Ushijima was at a loss for words before his eyes flitted over to Tendou. 

“WELL OBVIOUSLY!” Shirabu shrieked 

“Calm down Shirabu, Tendou you seem to know something we don’t, may I ask what it is?”

“I dont know what you mean Waka-kun” the boys shoulders were still shaking with silent mirth.

“I think you do, what exactly are you hiding from us?” Ushijima made sure to keep his tone steady; to make sure the betrayal he felt didnt show.

“I promise i dont know anything Waka-kun” Tendous voice was… dead. There was no other word for it. His tone was flat and his voice was much quieter than normal; and when Ushijima looked into Tendous eyes they didnt have the normal sparkle. This has been happening for a while. Ushijima looked at Tendou and he was normal, he looked away for a few seconds to respond to someone, and when he looked back Tendou seemed… dull. 

“If you say so..” Ushijima turned around picking the bag up off the ground and handing it to Shirabu who took it distrustfully looking at it as if it would attack him. 

“Okay but how the hell did this happen?”

“I dont think any of us have a clue, its best to move on.” Semi said, glancing over at Tendou as well. Shirabu nodded silently at this before walking ahead of the group. They can figure it out another time.


End file.
